1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a connector including a plug connector and a socket connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electric devices, a connector that includes a plug connector that is fixed to a circuit board and a socket connector that is fixed to a conductor is used as a connector that electrically connects a conductor, such as an electric wire, and a circuit board. In such a connector, typically, pin-shaped plug terminals are provided in the plug connector, and socket terminals that are in conductive contact with the plug terminals are provided in the socket connector (as an example of the same type of connector, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-134217). The above socket terminals are each provided with a box-shaped storage portion in which the pin-shaped plug terminal is inserted and retained, and the socket terminals described above accommodate the pin-shaped plug terminals in the storage portions while fixed to the distal ends of the conductors. With such a configuration, the plug terminals and the socket terminals can reliably be in conductive contact with each other.